703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Vision Quest/Plot
The next morning after her dream, Alissa quickly found TJ in his office. He looked at her & saw that she looked like she hadn’t slept well and was visibly scared. He asked Alissa what was wrong and Alissa described her dream in great detail because she remembered everything that had happened. TJ told her that it sounded like Alissa may have had a premonition aka she saw into the future via her dreams. He also told her that the Silence sounded like apocalyptic like and that her dream signaled the end of the world potentially. Alissa told TJ that she didn’t know what that information in her dream meant and she asked TJ was there a way to be 100% sure what the dream told her. TJ then told her she could go on a vision quest which could help her figure out who or what the Silence is and how they could stop it if the Silence is actually apocalyptic after all. They agreed they would meet up in the library after school & that they would go from there. Charlie didn’t show up to school and it had Zak worried. He sent texts and calls to Charlie’s phone and no answer. He feared that something was wrong and that Charlie was in trouble somewhere. Zak forced himself to concentrate on something else because the more he thought about Charlie, they more worried he became. He decided that after school he would go see if Charlie was ok, since he hadn’t heard from him all day. Austin decided to eat lunch alone. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and he fell into a trance of sorts. He had been thinking ever since Christmas that he needed to tell his family that he has powers and that he’s apart of this spectacular destiny, but something in him was still holding him back. He was worried about the reaction he could receive from his family and then he could potentially end up like Drew. The end of lunch bell rang and Austin snapped out of his trance & he threw his trash away, still stuck deep in thought. He met Hannah in the hallway and asked her did she ever think about telling her parents about her being an Elemental. She told him yes but she didn’t know how they would take it, so while she was under their roof, she would keep it under wraps. Austin thought about her words carefully & it made it harder to make a decision on whether he wanted to tell his parents what he really was now. Zak was headed home when he was greeted by his parents at the door. They asked him how was his day and he told them it was fine. His mom then asked him had any girls caught his attention lately as she laughed softly. Zak took a deep breath. As his dad told his mom to get off his back & that he’ll find the girl for him eventually, Zak blurted out that he was gay to them. The only sounds that Zak heard was his heart beating, which seemed to quicken with every passing second of silence. His dad got up and hugged him hard, while his mom just stared in shock. Zak broke the hug with his dad and walked over to his mom. Zak then asked her if she was ok & she stared into his eyes. She gave him a hug and told him that she loved him. Zak’s dad joined in the hug once again and Zak felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Alissa met with TJ and started on her vision quest. She knew that she had to get to the bottom of her dreams but she was scared to do so. TJ reassured her that she’d be fine and the only point of the quest was to find out what her dream meant. Alissa laid down and TJ read an incantation from an old book that put her into a dream state. Alissa fell asleep immediately & her quest started. The dream started and Alissa stood by and watched her dream play out. A white light appeared next to her and she looked over and saw a man appear. She asked who he was and he explained to her that he’s the Archangel Michael and that he was there to guide her through her vision. Alissa & Michael were surrounded by complete darkness. Alissa watched herself run forward not really knowing where to go until she saw her friends and fellow Elementals: Austin, Hannah, Charlie and Zak. They stood perfectly still like statues. She then heard a deep booming voice saying this phrase: “The Silence is coming to end it all.” Alissa looked down at her arm and saw the goosebumps that the voice created. Next thing Alissa knew, her friends were being disintegrated one by one. Alissa dropped to her knees as she watched her friends die and she screamed. Hearing the scream of herself watching her friends die made her heart hurt. Eventually the dream faded away and Alissa turns to Michael. He then tells her that her dream signified that the end of life as they know it is coming and the Elementals will die unless they can stop the Silence from coming. Alissa jolted awake and told TJ what Michael told her. He told her that they must warn the others & stop the Silence before it comes. Zak headed to Charlie’s house to check on him. Charlie didn’t go to school that day and it had Zak feeling very worried. Zak walked up Charlie’s steps and was about to knock on the door when 2 teens around the age of 17 walked out of the house. Zak felt chills from them as they walked past him like he wasn’t even there. Zak watched them walk away and turned around to see Charlie frowning at him. Zak asked Charlie who they were and Charlie told him to mind his business & attempted to close the door. Zak stopped him and asked him what was going on with him. Charlie grinded his teeth and yelled “NOTHING!” as he slammed the door in Zak’s face.